Hurt
by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: **One-Shot** Ana is the one who died in the car crash (season 2 finale). Mariana and Callie bond over the tragic event as the older girl comforts the younger one.


**So I was going to update Making Room AND Belonging, but then THIS came to mind so I wrote it... And yeah. **

**SUMMARY: Ana is the one who died in the car crash. Mariana and Callie bond as the older girl tries to comfort the younger one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with the Fosters or anything remotely similar. Its sad, I know, but its the truth :'( **

**NOTE: This is written on my phone during my free period in college. I cannot guarantee no mistakes and though it WILL be proof read, I'm sorry if I missed anything.**

**EDITIED: 29/03 - Thanks to Ck for pointing out the mom's and mom mistake, I've corrected it. To be fair, I wrote the right one to begin with but my phone kept autocorrrecting it wrong -.-**

**Hurt**

She didn't know why she was so upset. It wasn't like they'd been particularly close and, in all honesty, the woman had been a _terrible_ mother. But now she was dead. Killed by a drunk driver who should have been looking where he was going and not... well, drinking. Her mom and unborn sister were dead because of him. _Dead_. And that made her feel numb inside.

But her moms and twin brother were fine. She still had them, and they were the ones that she really knew and loved. They were the ones who should count the most, and yet... She still grieved.

Admittedly her moms had been pretty shaken up by the experience, and Jesus was still in hospital - retained to a bed with a broken arm, fractured kneecap and a mild concussion - but they'd be alright end. And that thought alone had her body flooded with relief. Relief that was tainted by guilt at what was consoling her. Ana was dead.

A loud sob burst from her lips and, leaping up from the chair beside her twin's bed, she raced from the room. Entering the silent, empty hospital waiting room, she sat down in the blue plastic chair that stood in the furthest corner, picking the one chair which she thought no one would spot her - for once, Mariana Foster did _not_ want to be centre of attention. Today, however, was _not_ her day.

"Mariana?" Although the two girls had made up long ago and were now completely fine, _Callie_ was the last person that she expected to come to comfort her. A whisper of a smile settled on her lips for a brief second, as the older girl sat down and put an arm around her. It was comforting, reminding her that she was safe.

_Ana wasn't._

Angrily, she shoved Callie away from her and stood up. "Go away!" She yelled, "Stop it, just STOP. Why are you even here - _you don't know what it's like?_!"

Callie laughed, she actually _laughed_ at that.

"Really?!" She replied, her voice frosty and laced with sarcasm. "Don't I? So I don't know what it's like to have my mom there one minute and then - BAM! - gone the next, taken, because a stupid, drunk driver, to the hospital morgue?! So I didn't stand by her coffin whilst people that I didn't even know gave hollow sounding apologises and pretended that they actually gave a shit?! Really, Mariana,_ that's_ what you're saying?!"

Her wave of anger left her, and she sat back down, defeated, into her chair. She bit her lip when she noticed Callie's tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The other girl shrugged. "Don't be. I'm pretty sure that that's what _I'm_ meant to be saying to _you._"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That's what people kept saying to us - me and Jude, I mean - 'I'm sorry.' Sorry for what, though? _Sorry_ because she's dead, _sorry_ because of who_ killed_ her, or_ sorry_ because it's the only thing that they can say? It's stupid, I mean, 'sorry' won't bring her - or any of them - back." Callie sighed. Wiping away her tears, she sent Mariana a small, rather weak smile. "You know, I don't think that I've said 'sorry' so many times before..."

She let out a half-hearted laugh at that, and leant against her sister, resting her head on Callie's shoulder. A nice, comfortable silence fell over them. Mariana bit her lip.

"Callie?" She asked, "Why does it hurt?"

Callie glanced down at the girl, she sounded so little, so innocent , so... vunerable. "Because she was your mom - your birth mom - and she was your family. And that matters. It makes you care."

"Oh." She shifted slightly in her chair. "Does it get better?"

"Sort of. After a while it kind of eases."

"Okay."

They were silent again, for a little while, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Callie?"

"Yeah..."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, it does. All the time."

The two of them shared a small smile. They had nothing left to say.


End file.
